


Bugging you

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk tries to help Wonshik to get over his fear of bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugging you

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick one-shot for HyukVi. Came up with the idea while I was at work, inspiration help given to me by my writing idol k♥ x-posted from aff.

 

 

 

“Hyung, trust me.”

“I don’t, that’s the problem.”

“Fine. Then I won’t help you, and I’ll just tip this jar ove-”

“NO! NO WAIT HYUK NO!”

Hands scrabbled all over him as he rose from his seat and he was pulled back on to the couch. Hyuk grinned as he purposefully fell on top of Wonshik, making the older man grunt and try to shove him off just as fast.

“Make up your mind, Shikkie-hyung, do you want me to stay or go?” He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was finding this all incredibly amusing.

Wonshik’s pout, coupled with his wringing hands and fearful eyes, was just so cute and pathetic that Hyuk laughed even more.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Wonshik complained, shoving Hyuk over.

Hyuk willingly fell and dragged the other with him, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s chest. The awkwardness of how they were laying, a tangle of legs and arms, were barely acknowledged. They both had their eyes trained on the coffee table in front of them. Neatly perched atop a coaster (why Hakyeon insisted on this experiment only going forward if there was a coaster, Hyuk would never understand) was a jar full of dirt. The dirt wasn’t lonely, or still. It was alive and writhing with dozens of earthworms, harmless, wriggling earthworms.

Wonshik whimpered and pressed his back further against Hyuk’s chest. Hyuk had to struggle to keep Wonshik’s hair out of his mouth when he spoke next.

“They can’t bite. You know that, right? Hell, Taekwoon-hyung is more dangerous to you than these little guys.”

“…don’t care.” Wonshik’s voice was small, so weak that Hyuk had to strain to hear it.

“Come on, I thought you wanted to get over this.” Hyuk began to loosen his arms around Wonshik, who struggled to move in closer, and therefore further away from the worms.

“Nooooo please.” 

Hyuk sat up, forcing Wonshik to sit upright with him. He reached one hand out to grab the jar and then Wonshik panicked, his hand slapping Hyuk’s before he even made it halfway.

“YAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“YOU WERE BRINGING THEM CLOSER IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!”

“STOP SHOUTING YOU TWO. DON’T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!” Haykeon’s voice warned from further inside the apartment.

Hyuk was about to scream even louder just to spite their leader until his sore hand was gently cradled by Wonshik’s smaller ones. Thumbs running soothing circles over the fading mark, Wonshik’s chin was practically tucked in to his collarbone as he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Hyukkie. I didn’t mean to – I was…I’m just…”

Hyuk nodded, curling his fingers to hold Wonshik’s. He knew how terrified the older man was of these things, and that was part of the reason he had thrown the offer two days ago to help him move past that fear. 

Their first trial yesterday had been a bit of a disaster. Hongbin had come in to help too but quickly lost patience after Wonshik, who only looked at the jar when Hyuk uncovered it, then jumped over the couch, knocked over a small bookcase and ran to hide under Jaewhan’s bed in the other room. It took twenty minutes of them trying to gently coax Wonshik to come out of hiding before Hyuk snapped, “I’ll dump them all in your bed if you don’t get out!”. 

Wonshik did leave Jaehwan’s bed. He bolted…and locked himself in his and Hyuk’s shared room. 

That was a big oversight to Hyuk’s plan, and he’d had to go sleep on the couch last night. His neck was still aching from those awful blue cushions Hakyeon had insisted on buying that were as hard as blocks of wood. 

What did surprise him was in the morning, he had woken up in his own bed, the familiar sound of Wonshik’s snoring echoing in his ears from the bed next to his. He would have been happier knowing that Wonshik had carried him in last night if he didn’t have to blame the other for the sleeping arrangement in the first place.

 

Today was meant to be different. Hyuk had tried to prepare Wonshik mentally by walking him through the plan, but as soon as the older man was in the same room as the worms, he lost all sense. None of the other members who were free had offered to help today, but honestly, Hyuk was sure he’d work better alone. Hongbin had been picked yesterday as backup muscle to restrain Wonshik if necessary, but it turned out that neither he nor Hyuk himself were fast enough to catch the rapper in a mad rush.

“Hyung, do you really want me to help you?” Hyuk spoke softer now, trying to make his voice sound soothing.

Wonshik half nodded – it was hard to tell with his head tucked in so far. 

“Then let me help you. Close your eyes.”

Wonshik’s deep voice cracked as he whimpered, his eyes fearful and darting between Hyuk’s smile and the jar of worms and dirt that would be his downfall. 

“Trust me?”

Sighing, Wonshik removed his hands from Hyuk’s and shut his eyes. His back was stiff, his whole body as rigid as the blue cushions Hyuk planned to burn at their next camping vacation without Hakyeon’s knowledge. Reaching out to run his hand down between Wonshik’s shoulder blades, Hyuk began to murmur comforting words until he felt a rivulet of ease trickle down Wonshik’s spine. With his other hand guiding Wonshik’s to lay palm-up, he traced very light circles on the sensitive skin. At first, Wonshik whined and jerked away until he realised that the touch was not the vile one he expected. Hyuk’s eyes did not leave Wonshik’s face. The other was sweating, his boyish features creased with tension, his jawline tense with apprehension. His droopy eyes left him with a permanent look of calmness but none of that could be seen now. 

“It’s going to be ok, hyung.” Hyuk murmured, leaning in closer.

He then reached up, still tracing his fingers across Wonshik’s palm and cupped Wonshik’s cheek. Again, Wonshik flinched but he obviously was making an effort to trust in the mischievous maknae because he leaned into the touch and was working on getting his breathing under control. Hyuk drew his hand away to pluck one wriggler from the jar, bringing it to hover above Wonshik’s palm.

Wonshik seemed to sense the change, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

“W-what are you going to do?”

“Give you something else to focus on.” Hyuk murmured.

As he dropped the worm back safely into the jar, Hyuk leaned forward and kissed the taut bow of Wonshik’s lips, his fingers curling around Wonshik’s open hand as the other jerked, then melted against him.

The kiss was over so fast that when Wonshik’s eyes snapped open, he was already alone on the couch, Hyuk having stood up and picked up the jar to set the worms free in the garden.

“Wh-wha –wait Hyuk where are you – what about the worms – why didn’t you I thought you-,” Out came all of his words, tumbling so fast that Hyuk marvelled how someone so shy could speak so rhythmically and confidently onstage. 

It was just another thing he loved about Wonshik, he supposed. That big gap between his artist persona and his real self, the one that only those close to Wonshik got to see, of whom Hyuk was proud to be one. 

“We can practice more tomorrow, hyung. How does that sound?” Hyuk said, his back still facing Wonshik. 

This was his big gambit, his now or never. Part of his plan to get Wonshik alone and finally reveal what he’d been holding on to for a long time, since before debuting. His stomach felt like the worms in the jar he was holding, but he showed none of it on the outside. 

“Can’t…we practice sooner than that?” Wonshik asked hesitantly.

Hyuk laughed and gave the other a big grin as he spun around. All of the pressure released, he felt his confidence flood back and he stooped over to kiss Wonshik again, but got an index finger pressed to his lips to stop him. 

Wonshik’s eyes were wide, serious, and in the aftermath of all that he’d been through in the past twenty minutes, his cheeks were bright pink. 

“No more worms, though. Promise me.”

Hyuk grinned cheekily, darting past Wonshik’s little barrier to peck him on the lips.

“I promiseeeeeeeee…-,” He waited for Wonshik to beam before he ran away with the worms above his head, cackling evilly,  “-nothing!”

“Yah! Hyukkie! Get back here!” 

"Neverrrr!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @cosmicrunaway if you have any reqs for Ravi-pairings, I'm always open to them to practice my writing (:


End file.
